Highest Bidder
by AYUMU10
Summary: “Do you..”His next words were enough to burst my frenzied emotions—love, happiness,sadness.“remember now, Mikan?”I clung into him as if he was my oxygen.Yes, he is my oxygen...I could live a few minutes w/out it but never an hour...,never a lifetime. R


**A/N: I've been very busy. This story has been on hiatus for 2 years I think. I'm trying to make a ****website that doesn't involve paying every month since I have this so-called 'financial problem'. Oh! And is there anyone who knows where I can download movies for free and videos? Thanks. R&R**

**---x---**

**Highest Bidder**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Published: 10/08/09**

_---I did not plagiarized this in case someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

_I am no doll, I am no robot, I've got feelings and all I need is your love to heal these __wounds_

In an unknown place, so dark that you could hardly see, under the moon's light could you only see the outline of the girl crouching as she cried. Lying almost lifeless on the floor, she lifted up her knees close to her chest, putting her arms atop of it she created a place of comfort. Flashbacks of her past crowded her mind, as she silently cried herself to sleep.

-

-

"Mikan! Come here you clumsy girl!" Her stepmother shouted at her, holding a stick—ready to beat the hell out of her. Mikan scurried to her immediately, gulping, praying that she wouldn't do what she thought she would.

-

-

Mikans POV

-

-

"Mikan! Come here you clumsy girl!"

Sigh. Here she comes again; I better hurry up before I receive more of her beatings. Oh, I hope that stick isn't for beating me.

_Tsume...help me._

-

-

She stopped in front of her master and put down the bucket of water she was carrying. "You're so slow! Next time, when I call you, you'll immediately come" Pinching Mikan's ear, she said. She kept the pain in herself, she felt like she was Cinderella—the story Tsume used to tell her since she didn't know how to read.

"Ye-yes!" She managed to croak out.

"Pack up your things, you're leaving!"

"Ye-yes Madame!" She whipped her one last whip, before she could leave.

-

-

Finally! I'll be leaving this hell hole but then, I'm gonna be living in another soon enough.

"Ou-ouch!"

I looked at the mark she gave me, it was beet red. If I keep on transferring masters then maybe Tsume won't find me. I could feel my eyes swelling as I put the last thing I owned inside my small rucksack.

_Tsume I hope you'll keep your promise...I'll be waiting even if that's the last thing I'd do._

_-_

_-_

"I'm here Madame. I've packed my things like you told me"

"Good" She pushed her hardly to the man as she walked away counting the money the man bargained her for.

"He'll be your new master" She laughed witchily.

-

-

She was lead to a sleek black car. She obediently entered the car trying to keep on the good side of her master. After hours of riding, they came into this stiff looking alley where a big tent was situated. It seemed like a circus tent like the one Tsume had brought her to when they were young—though the memories were quite blurry now, she could still remember that fateful day. The truth was, she never knew Tsume's real name, it was just Tsume—the boy who first treated her like she was human, like she had a life.

-

-

"Ne, Tsume... what's that?" A brunette girl pointed curiously to a platform quite far yet visible to them.

"That's a circus baka" He looked at the girl curiously. No way! "Oi baka, don't tell me you haven't been to a circus before"

"I haven't."

" Will you take me there?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please, please?"

"No"

"Fine" She turned away, looking at the circus slowly getting small behind them. He looked at her disapprovingly as he heaved a big sigh.

"Jii-san turn the car back to the circus" Her eyes gleamed with delight hearing those words from him.

"bu-bu-but sir...you're father told me to take you to the hotel."

"No buts jii-san. Take us to the circus"

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you so much Tsume!" She hugged him, quite shocked, he slowly hugged her back, a smile making its way to his lips.

"Oh, and you too jii-san"

_Tsk...tsk...tsk...oh! young love._

-

-

"Ne, Tsume...let's go to that tent" She pointed to the biggest tent.

"You want to watch circus?"

"uhhh-hum" No other words were uttered as he grabbed her hand in his and dragged her to the tent.

-

-

"Whoa!" She reacted in amazement as her head whipped left and right. "what do you call the one swinging?"

"Their called Kaleido Stars"

"Ooooh! Oh my Gosh she's gonna fall!" She closed her eyes but opened them after the performer got the other bar and made a leap for the higher one. "or maybe not"

"baka"

"who's that one?" His gaze landed on the girl currently performing, he raise a brow. Isn't that... "That's Sora...Sora Naegino, the most famous Kaleido Star from states"

"Sora Naegino? Her name fits her perfectly!"

_Yes, her name fits her perfectly like Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga fits you._

-

-

"That was fun!" She hyperly said jumping up and down, her pigtails moving with her motion.

"Hn." She kept quite which was kind-of **very **unusual.

"Don't even think about it" He knew what she was thinking.

"Think about what Tsume?" She showed him her innocent face. Oh no! That's not working on me this time strawberry.

"Think about being a Kaleido Star. I'm not allowing you to put ropes on my room swinging left and right like a monkey"

She humped and walked under a tree. She yelled at him, a frown etched in her pretty face.

"_You just have to ruin the fun don't you?"_

-

-

"You forgot something Polka"

"What?"

"My payment...and oh, I don't come cheap" Here comes that chesire-like smile. She looked at him questioningly and he looked at her saying the-payment-for-taking-you-to-the-circus?

Sigh.

"Fine then, what do you want me to do then?"

"Kiss me"

-

-

**O_0**

-

-

".....whoosh....."

'Kiss me, kiss me' The words echoed within her. Tsume... wants her to kiss him?

Oh, and don't forget the fact that he pointed his finger on his lip.

"bu-bu-but!"

"You heard what I said, now **kiss me**"

She tiptoed closer to Tsume until they were about of the same height, head straight and lips adjacent to each other. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran away from him.

"Tsume no baka! Come on, we're leaving!"

He watched her until she was out of sight. He smiled by himself as he silently muttered.

"_A peck huh?"_

_-_

_-_

"Clean her up" The man that brought her ordered to the man who just came in, both of them have the same suit—business-like. The man left, while the other one came in front of Mikan and held her wrist tightly making her flinch. Dragging her to a bathroom, the man ordered her to take a bath. She did as she was told so; he threw her some clothes and ordered her to change into them. Later, after she was dressed she was dragged into the big circus-like tent. There were many girls present, in the same clothes as her. She gulped and tried to ask the girl beside her of what they were going to do to them.

"Ne, what are they going to do with us?"

"They're auctioning us"

"What's that?"

"It means they're selling us to the highest person that bids"

"Oh...,thank you"

"You beside that brunette girl; stand up." The man forcefully dragged her outside, into the light. But not before they got in, she mouthed Mikan something.

"ARIGATOU" _tomodachi_

-

-

I was the only one left and with that, when the man comes in...He'll also be taking me into the light. Speak of the devil, and here he comes. There's this hard grip on my wrist again, he was dragging me into the light like what he did to the other girls. The light blinded me for awhile...little did I know that we were standing in front of a crowd. I was about to use my hands to cover the light but it was pinned behind my back, I looked at the audience, there was a white rabbit, a red chicken, a yellow chick—or were those actually masks?

"This is the last girl for the night. I hope you haven't used up all your money yet. Let's start with 1.5 million yen" He lifted up the kimono I was wearing until it was just below my butt and let it fall into place. The yellow chick mask raised three fingers.

"1.8 by Torchick"

Another mask raised his hand. His mask was a...

"2 million yen by Black Cat"

"2.5 by white Rabbit"

"2.8 by Black Cat"

"3 million yen by Torchick"

It was followed by another hand, then another, then another. I lost count.

"5 million yen by Black Cat"

No one else raised their hands.

"Anyone who'd like to bid higher?"

Still, no one raised their hand. It was set; I was to be owned by Black Cat.

"Congratulations Black Cat! Here you go" The man holding me pushed me to Black Cat as my face collided with his well-built chest. He got hold of my waist and guided me to his car; I could still hear voices from inside the tent. We stopped in front of a foreign looking car, he told me to get in.

-

-

As we were driving I could see my reflection in the glass –that brunette hair, that quite perky nose and those dull lifeless eyes. I could not remember when was the last time I smiled, the last time I laughed, the last time I felt emotions of happiness. I hoped for years that he'll come back for me, but what if he didn't? But what if he forgot? No. I shouldn't doubt Tsume's words, I promised that I'd trust him. _I promised him...and he promised me..._

-

-

"Hurry up Polka!" In a whirlwind, I got in this situation where in we were trying to escape. It used to be just a plan we both thought about—with his navigating skills, his intellect, my curiousity and my outrageous ideas. We were able to put it into action, his plan, my plan, our plan.

We woke up extra early that day, we checked if they were still asleep. Thank god they were and that's when we comerse our plan. We ran to the wall that was seperating us from the outside, thus, prisoning us. One side of the wall has no barbwires, we decided to climb it, Natsume was to be the first to climb then he'll pull me up since I'm so clumsy. Though none of us has an experience in climbing vines—he climbs trees not vines, we decide he was to be the first to climb. Natsume hurriedly climbed the vines, trying unsuccessfully for many times.

I heard continued screams of our names from the main house. Oh no! They found out we were gone. I was already panicking, I told Tsume to climb faster.

"Tsume, hurry! Hurry! They're awake!" He was able to climd the vine and get on top of the wall. He extended his hands to me, I got his hand and tried to climb the wall but something was holding me. I slowly turned my head to the side, I could see the blood-red eyes of our master filled with anger. He was holding me down. I wanted to scream yet I couldn't, that would make the situation much worse.

"Mikan. Take my hand! You can do it" I was trying to balance my options, whether to take Tsume's hand or let him escape alone and then I'll follow. My next actions surprised me, it was quite a blurr after that.

I slapped his extended hand away just as our master was about to grab it and pull him in. "Tsume go! Leave me here! Go!" He yelled one last time before jumping to the other side of the wall. "I promise you I'll come back for you Mikan! I promise, wait for me!"

The master slapped me hard in the face and dragged me to the storage room by my wrist. I silently cried, hot droplets of waters falling from my eyes to the sides of my face continuously falling down, I promised him something he didn't hear. _I promise I'll wait for you Tsume...zutto...zutto_

-

-

I felt a stray tear escape my eye, I didn't bother wiping it. Little did I know someone noticed that stray tear, the man who bought me stepped on the brake as the car spun wildly around until it halted into a stop. I felt his eyes scrutinize my face, feeling terribly uncomfortable, I once again looked outside the window avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me" Unwillingly, I looked at him. He cupped my face with his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes...his _crimson-red eyes._ I opened my mouth to say something but refrained to do it; I was lost at words. I didn't know what to say. 'Wow! You have unusual eye color. Say, do you know Tsume?' I couldn't just say that. His hand fell from my face and into the steering wheel. He also darted his gaze from me to the dark road ahead of us.

"You know, I used to like this girl, she was my servant. She used to be like me, emotionless. I understood that it has something to do with her past, I tried to change her. As time passed by she learned show emotions and so do I." He looked at me, love clearly evident in his eyes, I could feel my eyes swell with kept tears. His hand again, but slowly cupped my face as I got lost in his eyes.

"Do you.." His next words were enough to burst my frenzied emotions—love, happiness, relief, sadness...and hope. "remember now, Mikan?"

I clung into him as if my life depended on it—as if he was my oxygen. Yes, he is my oxygen...I could live a few minutes without it but never an hour..._never a lifetime._ He let me cry on his tux as tears stinged my now-red eyes; I could hear him whisper soothing words as his hand stroked my hair. This was my dream—my dream to be with Tsume _forever._

"You...you...kept your promise Tsume" I lifted my face out of his chest as I looked at him, his face was nearing mine, mine was also nearing him. He kissed me, I kissed him. The feeling of his lips on mine never failed to fill my stomache with butterflies.

"Natsume...Natsume Hyuuga"

-

-

"And you...you will be called Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga in the near future." He slipped a silver and gold ring on my finger. To my happiness, I boldly kissed him.

-

-

"I'll gladly make everyday of your life filled with happiness if you kiss like that" And in a blurr, his lips were on top of mine. _Kami, ARIGATOU._

-

-

**A/N: Yaay! Finished. It's been on hiatus for a year or so.**

**--special thanks to Mabelle =)**

**--R&R**

**-- Add me on Habbo: AYUMU10**

**--Thanks for reading! **


End file.
